Evaluate $\left\lceil-\sqrt{\frac{49}{4}}\right\rceil$.
Solution: Since $-\sqrt{\frac{49}{4}}$ is equal to $-\frac{7}{2}$, the smallest integer greater than $-\frac{7}{2}$ is $\boxed{-3}$.